Soy Sauce
by Baby Butler
Summary: Here we go again. He was slipping from his sanity this fast just because of his cute abomination of a sister and a measly bottle of soy sauce. No one can blame him. No pairing.


**This is an original Fic and has original characters. Siblings Luna and Andrew are mine and mine alone.**

* * *

><p>"Brother…"<p>

Andrew walked stiffly along the aisle of food seasonings and flavorings. Mom and Dad will be coming home very late tonight so it will be better if he fix a creative dinner for the both of them while his sister, Luna, prepare some nicely fresh-baked blueberry muffins he loves so much. They should be home before five-thirty so they can start cooking…

"…can we buy some ice cream and eat it on the way?" the bubbly girl asked her brother.

That is if said sister stops bugging him of ice cream every minute and concentrate on finding the last items on their lists.

"Luna, we need to finish this soon or we'll be eating way past nine. We're short of soy sauce, I can't find its shelf, and you're thinking of ice cream? Didn't you have some two hours ago?" So much for tapping his vast amount of patience. Sometimes, he can't understand her. "Lend a hand, will you?"

Stopping at a certain shelf with a shopping cart in tow, the smiling brunette looked side to side and grinned widely before turning to her annoyed sibling. Another evil plot was brewing on her brains.

"Look on the bright side. At least it's the last thing on your list. I already got a couple of blueberry jam bottles from the last section."

Here we go again. He was slipping from his sanity this fast just because of his cute abomination of a sister and a measly bottle of soy sauce. No one can blame him. Thirty minutes ago, he was as accurate as an expert archer pinning his prizes shelf from shelf, until he got to his last item. You guessed it. Soy sauce. The salty black substance that never fail to flavor almost all dishes to perfection. How much more time before they go home and start cooking? It's nearly half past four.

If one would look carefully, they would immediately distinguish the boiling heat wave emanating from his head and the steam from his ears. This wasn't the only time something similar happened. The last time he was pissed like this was when his friend – _Luna was there, too_ – insisted on taking the cart and going left to the chips first but Andrew wanted to check the meat section first _with_ the cart. A few hours later, they were on their car…before Andrew blew his head off at his friend for being hardheaded and took their time instead of going home before six. That time, they got home by eight.

He can still remember Luna laughing when they got home…

The alarm went up. It is not advisable to rile an irritated Andrew. It will be dangerous to the health of many innocent lives. Plus, it is definitely not good for the auditory sense. One might be rendered having the 'ringing' for some time, having hearing problems, or rendered being deaf. Luna was very aware of this, though, in a similar situation but it was not her who received his wrath after they went out of the store. _I feel threatened…_

"You should be thankful God left you with only soy sauce to handle. Is that too much for your person to take?" And throw in an innocent smile to decrease detection of naughtiness. She is always nervous or uneasy when things don't go the right way but still she learned from tons and tons of experience to always place an unreadable – positive, if possible, and smiling – face to mask her emotions.

In this case, she is more than smug and naughty in teasing her poor brother to death. Let alone the sarcasm imbedded in the sentence that left her 'tireless mouth' – as Andrew would sometimes call it.

"Well, I think only God knows what shelf it was placed and I believe we've been circling the whole super market in search for the missing soy sauce." Now, they were face to face. One looking like the devil himself, red and pissed; while the other is similar to an ethereal being, white and smiling.

Satan versus angel.

Red versus white.

Brother versus sister.

Double entendre much?

A not-so-long pregnant pause between the two contenders passed and Luna finally broke the silence.

"Then, God heard your plea and has decided to show you the location of the soy sauce."

Another pause.

Twitch.

Was that another sarcastic comment?

Twitchy twitch.

This has gone too far.

"Luna–?"

"It's right over here." Said girl turned innocently to her right and point. To his relief, beside her is the soy sauce.

He was happy. Really. He _should_ be happy. Then, there is this odd feeling building up inside of him. It is as if tugging his mind that something just made a balloon of insults and deflated it in front of his face without him noticing.

_What the f–!_

It's not nice to say such bad words…

"Why the _fuck_ didn't you tell me earlier?" There goes the bomb. A few shoppers passing by immediately stopped to looked at them. Then, went back to their business.

It was there the whole time? Meaning, it was there when he nearly lost his sanity? That whole time, it was there? By the gods, he wasted his anger for nothing? This was his sister's fault! She should've told him it was there instead of teasing him and making him look stupid. He should have known…

"Because it's fun to tease you when you're lost and pissed." Luna flashed a big grin that never failed to release anger in one's mind body and soul. "…and we still have more time to spare for ice cream. It's just three forty-nine."

_Ah, ice cream…how inviting since there is an upcoming migraine in my poor head._

As expected, Andrew can never _ever_ contain an angry face at her when she did that. It was a signal that she showed somehow a sign of sisterly love for his part and a sign of adoration for her part. Plus, she was right. They have time for fun – though Luna is having fun all the time, smiling, teasing, and testing his patience – and it is not worth to get angry anymore since he found his treasured ingredient.

_Sigh._

He really cannot contain being annoyed and pissed at his sister. He adored her too much.

"Alright, ice cream it is then…BUT it has to be coffee crumble."

Luna's smile grew impossibly wider.

"Oh…and thanks." He smiled softly and grabbed a couple of soy sauce bottle before heading out of the aisle to the cashier.

"No problem! Besides, I'm bored of strawberry and cream. Coffee crumble sounds like a good change. I was thinking of something chocolate but we had chocolate the other day. Are we going to have those extra large cones? Do we get some sprinkles? Or marshmallows? Or maybe…" smiled the young girl, pushing the cart to follow her brother to the cashier.

_There she goes again…_

"Of course..."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please and thank you!<strong>

**(^_^ )**


End file.
